


Flowers Don’t Tell

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex Pollen, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/21/18: “head, fragrant, cabin”I took the title from this quote, "Flowers don't tell, they show," by Stephen Skeem.Stiles is singing Kylie Minogue'sCan't Get You Outta My Head.





	Flowers Don’t Tell

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/21/18: “head, fragrant, cabin”
> 
> I took the title from this quote, "Flowers don't tell, they show," by Stephen Skeem.
> 
> Stiles is singing Kylie Minogue's _Can't Get You Outta My Head._

Derek should’ve realized they weren’t ordinary flowers twining up that tree, their petals lurid pink with purple veins, their bright yellow stamens thrusting out laden with sticky pollen, and so fragrant Stiles couldn’t resist taking a Stilinski-sized sniff.

“ _ I jus’ can’ get you outta my head. Boy, your lovin’ is all I think about _ ,” Stiles now sang—wailed, more accurately—and only those two lines over and over—as Derek bridal-carried him through the forest.

“Gon’ sex you up so good,” he promised, trying to wink.

_ Whatever _ , Derek smirked, as long as it happened in the privacy of their cabin.


End file.
